Rose and Lissa go on holidays in Siberia
by Kashiew
Summary: Rose and Lissa are planning a holiday to Siberia with Dimitri and Christian. But after Rose suddenly collapses, it's a race against time to find her and save all the Dhampir race. Can Lissa find Rose in time and team together to save all living Dhampir's?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rose's POV

"I can't wait until next week! It's going to be _so_ much fun!" I was practically squealing in Lissa's face.

Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian and Mia were sitting on the floor of Lissa's dorm room. Dimitri was off on guardian duty and said he would be back later on today. 4 out of the 7 of us were going to Siberia for a holiday. Dimitri wanted to go back so he invited me along, but little did he know I was not going to leave Lissa alone at boring school while I was off on an awesome holiday. So I said she could come.

And as usual, Lissa invited Christian as well. Eddie, Mia and Adrian were almost heartbroken when they heard the news, especially Adrian. But they will be fine. Eddie has Mia and Adrian has his drinks and smokes. I'm never going to miss the smell of those things.

Lissa was smiling but you could tell she was getting bored along with the rest of the crew. I had been going on about this since last month and it was getting really tiring but I couldn't help myself. A holiday with Dimitri, in his home town. What more could you ask for?

"I know I can't wait either" Lissa said. "And neither can Christian. Can you Christian?" Lissa asked Christian turning to face him. Christian just grumbled and muttered something under his breath.

"Ow!" Christian was rubbing his arms while Lissa just looked at him, turned and smile sweetly at me.

"He can't wait. He's just to up himself to admit it."

This time it was Christian's turn to hit her, but he stopped himself half way, regained himself and kissed her gently on the lips. When they finished, she smiled at him, showing her fangs. She rarely did that.

"Hey, I'm back." Dimitri called from the door. I was gone. Dimitri almost fell over from the impact of my hug. "Hello Roza." His Russian accent sent a shiver through my bones. I kissed him tenderly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled down at me.

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, I was swinging around in a circle in mid-air. I laughed so hard that my ribcage felt like it was going to burst.

"Hello, we are still here you know." Adrian said with a little jealously. I looked at him and poked a tongue. "Just 'cuz you don't get that kind of attention." I said teasingly.

"I do to, just not from hot looking dhamipirs like yourself." He looked past me and straight to Dimitri. I turned and saw him glaring at Adrian. I laughed quietly to myself. Suddenly the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lissa's POV

I couldn't believe that just happened. Rose just like fainted and for some unknown reason. Man I wish that bond worked both ways.

"Lissa? Lissa?" Someone interrupted my thoughts. It was Christian.

"Uh, yeah. What." It was almost like I could feel Rose's soul tearing apart, like she was in some terrible pain.

"I'll be right back." I sprinted out of my dorm room.

"Liss, Liss, where are you going? Liss come back." Christian's pleas were growing fainter as I ran. I sprinted across campus and straight into the clinic. Dr. Olendzki saw me and smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, it looked more like a sad smile.

"Where is Rose?" I asked frantic.

"They have taken her to a mental ward near….." She trailed off.

"Where? What mental ward? Where?" I needed to know where Rose was. I had to find her. I had to bring her back to campus.

Dr. Olendzki just looked at me. She had a story to tell beneath those hazel eyes, but something was preventing her from spilling it. I ran out of the clinic and straight into Eddie.

"Hey, what's the rush?" He looked surprised to see me.

"Rose is gone and I need to find her." By this time I was nearly crying because I was so scared for Rose and I had no leads as to where to find her. I tried sending her messages through the bond but it was no use. Somehow, something magical was preventing me from doing that.

"Oh yeah, I just saw her walk by." Eddie sounded casual as if it was no big deal.

"Where? What way did she go? I need to find her! I think someone has done something to her and I'm not sure who it is and what they did."

"Oh...ok, well I saw some guy with her if that's what you mean." He almost sounded sarcastic.

"What did he look like?"

"He looked like Dimitri." He said with a big grin.

"Eddie, this is not funny!" I said exasperated "I need to find Rose. Don't you understand how important this is? You of all people Eddie."

Something inside him clicked and he was in guardian mode again. He searched the halls and in the classrooms for god knows what but whatever he was looking for, he couldn't find it. He started growing frustrated, then angry and then scared. This was sooooo not like Eddie.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Mia's gone missing. I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen Rose at all? I haven't seen her since she went slack all of a sudden and then me and Dimitri got knocked out by some black shadow kind of thing." Everything came out in a rush. It was a wonder I actually understood what he was saying.

"Ok, so have you seen Adrian anywhere?" I needed clues and if anyone could help it was him.

"Yeah sure. He went to his room after I woke up." It was like his mind was trying to forget what happened but he was forcing himself to figure it out.

"Ok, so we look there and then what do we do if we can't find him?" I was starting to feel my magic again, like it had gone for an eternity, and I finally found it again. I nearly fell over from the force of its presence.

We sort of had a lead, but Adrian could have gone anywhere in the space of two minutes. We didn't know anything about finding him or anyone else. Sure Rose had done something like this before, but she was good at this kind of thing and she also had the bond, so if she needed to find me, she could. No big deal there. But me? No way could I do something like this. This was _way_ over my head.

"If he's not in his room, we go ask the guardians if they have noticed anything or anyone suspicious. We'll find them don't worry Lissa. If anyone knows how to find things like this, it'll be Alberta. Ok."

"Ok."

We set off to find Adrian. When we got to his room, the door was busted off its hinges and there was shattered glass as far as the eye could see. Smashed alcohol bottles, scrunched up clothing, ripped paper, torn bed sheets and curtains, dead cigarettes, blood stains on the pristine white walls. Whatever had happened, it had happened recently because the blood was still fresh. And what was weird was that no-one had checked it out. Nothing had moved. It was if the whole world stopped and nothing and no-one could do anything.

And then the strangest thing happened. I heard my name being called outside. It wasn't a yell or a shout, it was a squeal. The squeal of someone getting hurt. It was a male's voice. Christian…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rose's POV

When I finally came to, I was strapped to a cold, hard metal bench. I strained to look around but my head was bound as well. So much for an escape plan. I heard the door open and I started to wiggle around. It was no use.

"There, there dear. No need to be moving around like that. Haven't you realized that every time you move, the constraints get tighter around your body? Soon you'll be nothing more than a pulp."

The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. It was menacing and compassionate all at the same time. The voice had a faint accent to it as well, which also sounded familiar. Where had I heard it before? I had to hear more!

"Who are you and where am I?" I tried to sound confident and calm but because my neck was nearly shut completely off, I sounded like a pathetic joke of a dhampir.

"You sound choked. Should I loosen it?" He asked

"Yes, please loosen it. At least let me breathe. If you want info, you'll have to loosen the bindings or nothing is coming out." This time I sounded a little stronger.

"Ha ha. That's what I thought you would say." He started to loosen the bindings, but because I moved my neck, he thought better of it and tightened them again but not so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Better?" He asked

"Not really, no." Hearing him talk was like eating melted chocolate. His voice was rich with flavor. He also looked a little familiar. I studied him like a biologist would a dissected rat. He watched me with eagle eyes, like he was watching my every move as he filled a vial of purple-pinky stuff. He moved towards me with stealth and grace at the same time. It was captivating. Like he intended for me to work out who he was and why he looked like he wanted kill me.

"Now if you stay still, this will be so much easier for me to do. It will go right in. Just a little pinch, nothing more. And after it goes in, you won't feel a thing."

Like hell I will, I thought. I started to move. Thrashed would be a better word. And I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't know who I was screaming for but I was just hoping someone would hear me. He looked at me with as much humor as an entertained child.

"It's sound proof. No-one can hear you in here, but you can hear the outside world. Sort of. Not very well, but you can hear it."

I finally understood. And I knew who he was, but it scared me. Why would he do this to me? Me, of all people? I thought he loved me!

"Why are you doing this? I know who you are, and I want it to stop. Now!"

"Oh really. So who am I sweetheart?" He used a sickly sweet tone, I shuddered inside.

"Your name is Dimitri Belikov and you're supposed to love me." I was so frustrated; I was on the verge of tears.

"Am I just? Well it's a good thing I don't then. Because you're wrong. I'm not Dimitri Belikov. In fact, I despise that name. It's like the lemon to my sugar. It's wrong and unnatural, and needs to be stopped. And I intend to do just that. But I don't only mean get rid of him. No, no. I mean cleanse the world of all Dhampirs and keep the vampire race alive and strong."

He threw of his disguise and I looked at him in total shock horror. He was Nathan Ivashkov. Adrian's dad and grandson of the queen. His massive grin scared me into total silence. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I just sat there in total serenity. And stared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lissa's POV

I sprinted across the room and looked straight out the window. Christian was being attacked by some random in a black superhero suit.

"Help! Someone, help!" I was gone before Eddie could mutter curse words and was after me. Down the stairs, past the dorm matron and out the door. By the time I rounded the corner to where I saw Christian; he was lying on the ground, spitting blood.

"Bastards!" He kept saying. Over and over again. I rushed over to him to see if he was alright.

"Christian, oh my god, Christian. Are you alright?" He looked up at me and scowled.

"Oh great timing. You missed them by about an hour!" He spat.

"Look, I can't help if I was looking for someone and you were out here getting attacked." I shouted at him.

"No, but you could have waited for me when I called for you instead of run off like a frightened animal. GOD Liss!" He looked genuinely hurt, but I couldn't give two shits about him at the moment. I needed to find Rose and that was final. No ifs or buts about it.

"Well, fine then." I turned and stalked off with Eddie trailing behind me. I was determined to find out any information possible that would help me in my plan to find Rose. And there was only one person who could actually help me with that. She was Rose and Dimitri's most trusted guardian and the head of all guardians. Alberta.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lissa's POV

By the time we got to Alberta's office, Eddie started to act strange again. He was all like, I'm going kill him if he touches her and all this kind of stuff. It was a little funny to watch but it was also really sad because he was deeply concerned for Mia. We didn't know what had happened to her, except that she had disappeared just like Rose, Dimitri and Adrian.

We knocked on her door, but no-one answered for a while. We continued to knock until we heard movement on the inside. Eddie stiffened and stopped mumbling, taking up a guardian pose. Alberta finally opened the door just wide enough so she could peek her head out to see who was at the door. When she realized it was just us, she let out a sigh and opened it just enough so she could ask us if we were alone.

"Is it just you guys?" she asked carefully

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. I mean I didn't hear anyone following us." I tried to sound nonchalant but it didn't work.

"I'm serious… people have been going missing because something or someone has broken into the campus. Look, come inside and I'll explain more."

We followed silently and obediently checking behind us to see if we had any followers. The coast was clear. Alberta silently shut the door behind us and we sat down at the massive table that filled half the room.

"Ok, so they have attacked here, here, here and here." Alberta was showing us the places people had been attacked, including my dorm room. It also showed the place where Christian had been attacked earlier on today.

"Wow." I didn't mean to say it, but I couldn't help but be impressed that the guardians knew what they were doing. Everyone turned and looked at me. I felt my cheeks burn and I was sure I was as red as a tomato in the middle of tomato season. Alberta continued as if there had been no interruption what so ever.

"So we need to separate around the campus and keep all eyes sharp and we _need_ to be alert." Alberta stressed the word 'need'. All guardians nodded eager to start their mission.

After the meeting, Alberta asked Eddie and me to stay behind so she could privately speak with us.

"No running off to rescue Rose. No plotting to kill the, whatever they are. And certainly no sneaking around behind our backs and getting any other students involved. The kids who know are enough. We don't need any more and we definitely don't need mayhem caused across campus." She looked at us sternly.

"Alberta, Alberta. Come quickly. They have attacked again. On the elementary campus. They're here." A guardian said through the door.

Alberta was out of that room quicker than you could say 'shadows'. Armed with her silver stake, Alberta reached the elementary campus in record time. She scoped out the scene before her and planned something with the guardians while we were still catching our breaths. Well while _I _caught my breath. Eddie was standing up straight and taking note of what the guardians did.

Once the guardians were finished official business, they turned and looked at us. They had compassion written all over their faces, but they also had anger and pity written there as well. Alberta was the first to speak.

"Warn the school. Tell them that we are under attack and that everyone has to be aware of their surroundings. Moroi alike. They must keep their eyes out, but magic is still forbidden. Just tell them to run. Run like their lives depended on it." She had desperation in her voice.

"Run! Go now"

We ran across campus and everybody we came across we told. They didn't believe us at first, until they heard screams of help, then they ran. We ran too. But we ran the opposite way. We ran towards the screams.

They were coming from the Moroi dorm.

"Help! Someone help me!" It was a girl. We sprinted towards the cries of anguish. It was Mia's room. She was on the floor; blood all around her but we couldn't see the inflictor. Suddenly a rush of black shimmied across our field of vision. I instantly knew that I wasn't going crazy. I turned to look at Eddie, but he was already in the room, stake at the ready slicing into thin air.

A loud shriek came from nowhere. I turned my head towards the sound. I saw a face right in front of mine. I screamed and jumped backward. I hit my head on something and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Roses POV

I couldn't believe that Adrian's dad had disguised as Dimitri and tried to kill me. I had my doubts about Dimitri because of him. I should have known better. Dimitri would never do anything like this. Where was Dimitri? I hadn't heard anything of him in, oh; I don't know. How long was I out for?

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked Nathan.

He grinned evilly at me but didn't answer. He just started sifting through a cupboard of cloths and after finally choosing one; he walked over to me with the cloth held up in the air as if he was examining its transparency. I inched backwards but I didn't go anywhere. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Not working for you sweetheart?" Pure, pure evil, seductive and just out right gross words dripped out of his mouth like water dripping from a tap. I looked at him with daggers shooting from my eyes.

"Don't you _EVER_ call me 'sweetheart' again you stupid, insolent, disgusting blood sucking monster." I glared at him, and then it came into realisation what I had just said to him. Instantly I regretted what I said, but I didn't let it show.

"Remember Rose, you're part 'blood sucking monster' and also have you forgotten that your best friend is a blood sucking monster, along with most of your other 'friends'." He looked at me in disgust. Like I'd said an absolute insult and he was going to hunt me down and dispose of me.

I must admit, I was a little intimidated, but then I remembered that the Moroi could not fight because they depended on the guardians to protect them. If I could just… yes. I found a way to get out. He left a slit big enough for my arm to fit through and untie the knots. I waited until he left the room, and then I put my escape plan to work.

I carefully moved my arm through the slits in the bindings. I could barely breathe now. I had moved so much that the bindings had tightened into eternity. If I moved much more, I would literally be a human pulp. My hand reached the knots but my fingers didn't have the strength to manoeuvre the knots out of place.

I cried out in pain as the bindings got tighter. I fought on. I wasn't going to give up. Just as I nearly breathed in my last breath, the door slammed open. I expected it to be Nathan coming in to make sure I wasn't trying to get out. But the sight before me nearly made me die. I was so happy to see this face and I would have given up my life for it.

"Lissa." I breathed. I passed out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rose's POV

The door slammed open. I expected it to be Nathan coming in to make sure I wasn't trying to get out. But the sight before me nearly made me die. I was so happy to see this face and I would have given up my life for it.

"Lissa." I breathed. I passed out cold.

"OH! MY! GOD! Rose are you ok?" Lissa's voice was all I needed. I came too slowly.

"Oh, Rose. Take it easy. Don't want you to pass out again hey." Eddie was trying to joke but because I was nearly dead, I couldn't laugh. Lissa got to work on the bindings, but she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Why won't these damn bindings undo? Arggh!"

"Here, let me try." Eddie took a hold of the knots and tried to undo them. It was no use. Not even Eddie could get them loose.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Eddie was gone before Lissa could say otherwise. He came back 2 minutes later with a limp body in tow.

"How do we get these knots undone?" Eddie asked

"I will never tell. It's my secret only; no-one else is allowed to know." Nathan spoke so low he was next to inaudible.

Eddie shook the corpse. "Tell us!" he roared.

"OK, ok. I'll do it." Within seconds I was free. I took chunks out of the air and devoured them like a hungry lion eating his first meal after a drought. Eddie then beat Nathan so bad he looked like a pile of...well...nothing.  
"Eddie, take it easy. I need to get some stuff out of him yet, and how can we do that with him beaten into oblivion?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, and then lowered Nathan to the ground. He stepped ½ a centimeter backwards so I could get in and talk to him.

"Where is Dimitri?" I asked

"I'm not going to tell you."

"WHERE IS HE?" I was _so_ angry I nearly beat him up myself but I regained my composure and calmed down.

"Dimitri is gone. Gone I tell you. And he ain't coming back anytime soon _sweetheart_." He purred the last word.

That was it; I picked him up and through him against the wall. I did it again, and again, and again, and again. He looked worse than he did before, but he would have never lived if Eddie didn't stop me.

"Rose, remember what we need out of him." Eddie put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. He held a silver stake to Nathans heart poised so very carefully over it so if he tied anything, he would be dead in an instant.

"Go on. Kill me. It's not like you nearly have anyway."

"Tell us where Belikov is or you will forfeit your life." Eddie looked menacing, and then I realized how dangerous he looked. I glanced around the room for Lissa, remembering that I hadn't seen her since she tried to let me free. She was standing by the window, bug-eyed and with her mouth wide open.

"Liss that really isn't a good look for you darls. Try something more… I dunno lady-like." She lifted her hand in the air and pointed towards the roof. I saw what she saw. A big black ugly cloud. I yanked her down towards me but she was pulled from my grip. She flew out the window before I could get her.

"LISSA!" I shouted out the window. Suddenly I felt a rush of emotions come flooding into me. She was in terrible danger. We needed to get to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rose's POV

Eddie and I legged it out of the building and outside just in time to see Lissa being dragged away by a black cloud. Something seemed familiar about it but I couldn't put my finger on it. Who cares, Lissa was more important. I looked around me at my surroundings. It was pure daylight, and the sun seemed to be lighting up everything with its golden glow. It was then that I realized where we were. We were not that far from the Queens court. I should have guessed. Why would Nathan stray far from his home? It didn't make any sense if he did. We were on an abandoned mountain, in an abandoned cave. But this wasn't any ordinary cave; this cave had a home of some sort built into it to keep it secret. I'm guessing so no-one could find it.

We heard faint cries of help a little further along the mountain. I looked at Eddie and he just shrugged. We moved quickly but quietly along the grass. There were sticks and dead leaves everywhere it was a wonder we didn't alert anything or more importantly anyone. When we reached the sound, we came face to face with a door. Eddie turned the knob and the door creaked open. We stepped inside and coughed. Dust was everywhere and it was pitch black so we couldn't see. I felt around for a light switch but I found a rope instead. I tugged and a faint light came on.

I stepped forward and the floor caved in. I jumped back in horror. How where we supposed to get through the house if the floors caved in every two seconds? Eddie made a path through the house and I followed. We soon heard the cries again. We followed it to a room down the hall from the front door.

We opened the door and what was in there we weren't expecting. The room stank of dead people. There were shelves with garbage bags full of what I didn't know. There were killing instruments hanging loosely from the roof, and a table in the centre of the room with something on top of it. It was thrashing violently but not saying anything. We moved closer to the table and I looked over to see what it was.

It was a guardian. But not any guardian, this guardian was the one and only who could fight his way out of anything. To me, he was a god and I loved that about him.

"Dimitri." I was so happy to see him unharmed. Or so I thought.

When he stopped moving, he looked at me and his face softened. Eddie and I quickly got to work undoing him from the table. The belts were fastened really tight around his body, but with me and Eddie working as a team, we got them undone in record time.

"Roza." Dimitri said once he was off the table. He scooped me up and kissed me tenderly on the lips. He hugged me so tight it was a wonder I could breathe. He put me down and he looked over to Eddie.

"Where are we?" he asked

"Not far from the Queens court. Nathan disguised as you so he could fool Rose to doubt you. He kidnapped both of you. But it was the shadow that helped him."

"The shadow has Adrian, Mia and Lissa as far as we know." I said

Eddies face hardened at the mention of Mia.

"Let's move. We need to get to Lissa she's more important." Dimitri took charge and led us out of the house. We moved carefully back the way we came and headed down towards the Queens court. On the way there, I questioned Eddie again.

"How did you get here?"

"When you blanked out, Lissa was mortified. She was so scared. I had taken off because Mia and Adrian were missing so I went looking for them. Lissa told me that once I left, Christian tried to talk to her but she left to go talk to Dr. Olendzki. She told her that you had gone to a mental ward and was never coming back. She was lying of course.

"Lissa then went to find someone, but she ran into me and I don't remember anything I said to her. She told me that I had left campus with Dimitri, but it turned out that it was Nathan disguised as Dimitri. After that, we went to find Adrian but his place was trashed. Alcohol bottles were everywhere, curtains torn, bed sheets stained with blood. Complete and total disaster."

I looked at him in horror as he replayed the story. When he turned his head to look at me, he'd nod as if confirming it was true. He went on.

"Lissa heard someone screaming for help. When she got to the window and looked out, she turned and ran outside. She only looked out the window for a second before she was gone. I followed in case she got hurt. I didn't know who it was she was after but when I got outside I understood. Christian had been attacked by the shadow as well, but when Lissa got there it flew off. Christian yelled at her and she said she was sorry but he didn't listen so she stalked off to find Alberta.

"When we got to the guardians office, Alberta looked petrified. She asked us if we were alone. Lissa said yeah we were but as she walked in, she turned around just to make sure. We sat through the meeting and waited for the guardians to give us any instructions. Alberta just told us to stay on campus and not worry about a thing. But you know Lissa, she worried and worried. She couldn't sleep, so she busted a plan and came here.

"I have no idea how she knew you were here but she stole a car and got me to drive while she directed. And yeah here we are, except Lissa is still missing." Eddie let out a deep breath.

"Hold on, I think I may be able to find out where she is." I said. I relaxed and calmed down. I forced my way into Lissa's head and concentrated. Suddenly, I was no longer Rose, I was in Lissa's head and I was seeing what she was seeing. She was in a dark room tied to a chair. Nathan Ivashkov came towards her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Listen here Valissa, you may be the last Dragomir, but I am quite capable of changing that. You see, I'm something most would call a rapist, but I prefer the term life-giver." He smiled down at her, fangs in full view.

He stepped back and had a good look at her, pausing to look at her breasts. He seemed satisfied and had guardians of his own to untie her from the chair and lay her on the bed in the corner. Lissa thrashed but she was no match for the guardians that had a hold of her.

"Nathan. Nathan." Danielle Ivashkov was calling him. He groaned and walked out of the room. It was then that Lissa realized where she was. She was in their master bedroom. About to get raped by a crazy vampire.

"I'm coming Lissa." I said aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lissa's POV

I thought that after I had gotten Rose away from that horrible building that had kept her prisoner, everything would have been fine. We would have gotten out of there and made our way back to St Vladimir's academy. But I was taken by surprise by a shadow looking thing and then everything went hazy. Nathan must have been behind all this, but I don't know why.

Now here I am, stuck on Nathan's king sized bed waiting for him to come back and do whatever he wants to do. He's sick; I can't believe I thought he was good. I was so stupid.

He came back into the room and shut the door behind him. He then ordered his guardian's to "leave us" and turned to face me. He smiled as he started undressing himself. Once he was completely naked, he walked towards me and lowered himself down on top of me. He ran his hands up my legs, putting his hands under my skirt and lifting it up.

He pulled down my underwear and then my skirt. After that, he positioned himself correctly so that my legs had no choice but to wrap around his hips. He lifted my top above my head and threw it across the room. As he put his hands around my back to undo my bra, a knock came at the door.

"I'm busy! Come back later." Was all he said. The knocking resided and Nathan continued to undo my bra. He threw it across the room as well. I was completely naked and I couldn't do a thing about it. He started thrusting against me. He held my hips firmly and pushed them against his. I cried out in pain. He smiled down at me and kept thrusting. He started to kiss his way down from my jawline to my breasts and stayed there. He grazed his teeth along them and made a small cut. I winced as he started to suck the blood.

He went faster as I screamed. The door slowly swung open to reveal three figures standing there, mouths agape. Nathan stopped freed himself from me and turned to face the doorway. No sooner had he turned around, he was pinned on the floor by what I thought was a guardian. Someone made their way over to the bed holding my clothes. I snatched them from the person and hastily put them on, embarrassed by what they saw.

Once my clothes were back on my body, I flew off the bed and I was pulled into the arms of someone strong but familiar. Rose hugged me and ran a hand through my messed hair. She whispered in my ear saying it was going to be ok. She guided me out of the room, sat me down on the floor outside and let me cry on her shoulder. She patted my head, saying that everything would be ok. I nodded but kept crying. I couldn't help myself, I was so upset. Rose looked up when the other two people walked out the door. Two guardians had Nathan by his arms, dragging him away to what I thought was the royal dungeon. Dimitri and Eddie looked down at me and sadly shook their heads. They gestured for us to get up. Rose was up first. She bent down to pick me up. My legs were shaking like mad and I couldn't see 3 feet ahead of me. I had to lean on Rose to keep from falling over.

Dimitri decided it would be best if he carried me. He stood in front of me like a giant tree. He looped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up, cradling me like a baby. We ran outside and I vaguely made out a car; the car that we stole. After Dimitri lowered me in the back seat, Rose climbed in after me. Eddie and Dimitri took the front seats. Dimitri made his way out of the royal court slowly, stopping at the gates to let the guardians there know who we were. We hit the freeway and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rose's POV

After the long week that had folded out before us, Dimitri was skeptical about going to Siberia. I talked him into going, because what's the point in having plane fairs if you're not going to go right. Dimitri still didn't think it was a good idea because of what had happened with Valissa. She said she was fine and Christian stood beside her, now with his arms around her protectively.

Adrian had turned up. He was off in LA because he couldn't handle what was happening here. The reason his room was trashed was because he got angry with himself and decided violence would solve his problem. He ended up cutting his arms and hands in the end. That was all the blood everywhere. Mia was ok. Just a little run in with the black shadow. Eddie had protected her. She was fine now. Everyone was ok and sitting down on the floor of my dorm room.

"So. What are everyone's plans for the next couple of weeks while we are off in cold Siberia? Honestly, I must have been drunk when I chose to go to Siberia on holidays." I looked across at Dimitri and smiled. I must have had a sparkle in them because he tackled me to the ground and sat on me.

Someone coughed loudly. Cleared their throat actually by the sound of it. I looked across to see Lissa staring at me with the slightest smile on her face. She gestured towards Christian with her eyes. I glanced his way and saw him looking out the window innocently. "Yes." I said.

"Oh, uh. Nothing" He looked at me innocently. I rolled my eyes and continued talking.

"Ok, so first; we go to the airport and board to plane. We touch down on Moscow and take the train from there to Omsk and then drive the rest of the way to Baia. When we get to Baia, we will decide from there what to do ok."

Everyone nodded along. After long and torturous goodbyes, we said goodbye to the guardians, saying that we will be back in two weeks. With that we headed off to the airport.

It was hot when we got there. On the plane, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"For god's sake Rose, sit still." Lissa complained.

"Sorry, I'm just _smokin_' hot." I held on to the word _smokin_ and looked across to Dimitri.

"Haha." Christian laughed. "The only way you're going to be _smokin'_ hot, is to be cremated." He had a smug look on his face, but a twinkle in his eye that said "I'm only teasing."

I took advantage of that and replied, "Well bring on the fire." Everybody laughed and we settled down in our seats, ready for whatever lay beyond us. Siberia, here we come.


End file.
